Prince of Vocaloid
by madscissors03
Summary: A collection of one-shots based from different Vocaloid songs. May contain Yaoi pairings on some chapters. Anything that I want..


**Sigh  
****Kagamine Rin**

It won't stop. It won't stop. My sighing.

*Sigh*

Sanada Genichirou. He is a person who seems really stoic at first but as one gets to know him better, he becomes a normal person who always seems to be mourning on something.

"Hey, Sanada, we're going to party at the bar. Wanna come?" Marui asked him.

"No. I'll just go home," he replied.

"But, the party won't be fun without you," Kirihara said.

"Sorry. I just can't."

"Come on, Sanada! Don't tell me that you still have that headache again. Stop sulking and party with us!" Niou insisted.

"Niou-kun, stop bothering Sanada-san," Yagyuu scolded the silver-haired, "He's just so distressed."

"But he'll continue to be that way if he kept on staying that way," Marui reasoned out.

"Marui, let Sanada-san be. He just can't take more burdens," said Jackal.

Kirihara, then, said, "Fine, then. If sempai doesn't want to come, then let's go now."

Yanagi bid farewell to Sanada as he patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Sanada, you're not going to break down, are you?"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"See you at work, then."

He watched them as they disappeared, and he began to walk home.

*Sigh*

As he was on his way, he passed by a river bank. It was dark that time, but the moon shines brightly. The reflection of the bright moon was clear on the water. The wind was so soft that the grass and the flowers were dancing in the tune of the wind. It was a perfect sight, yet it was nostalgic.

*Sigh*

Sanada sat by the river and started to think about some things.

_"It won't stop, it won't stop. My sighing, that is. Why have I become like this? This is pointless, isn't it? Breathing is just pointless, isn't it? Why won't these sighs turn into happiness? Just how long has been this happening? I can't remember. Even though it's no fun at all or even though I won't understand why, I'm just senselessly searching for the cause of my sighs." _

He was about to break until an angel appeared in front of him, floating in the water. The angel has blue eyes and a navy blue wavy hair. Sanada, a bit surprised, looked at the angel's face and he realizes that the angel looks similar to someone.

The angel looked at him as he held his hands. "Give me your sighs because I will replace them with happiness."

Sanada stood up, still holding the angel's soft and beautiful hands. And a "Please" spilled from his mouth.

The angel smiled once again, and then the surroundings changed as if they came to a new world. This new world was surrounded with gardenias and the dark sky was lit up by the bright stars. It was such a beautiful sight indeed that Sanada began to smile as his heart was filled with happiness. The angel was truly great because he did what he promised. Although the angel only gave him small, common things, this mad Sanada remember the tiny happiness he used to have.

He played around the place, savoring the moment of happiness he has until a memory came back to him.

_He was sitting at the side of the hospital bed. A boy with a navy blue hair was lying on the bed with a white cloth covering his face. Although Sanada already realized that the boy won't wake up, he held the boy's hand tightly and breathed out. He was desperately trying to warm his cold hands, although it was useless. "Yukimura!" he cried out in a desperate hope that the boy might answer. Still, it was useless. _

Watching upon this recalled memory, Sanada fell down on his knees and tears rushed down to his cheeks.

"You remembered, huh? What you were doing was not 'sighing'. You were trying to warm me up - a gentle, gentle wind." Yukimura appeared behind him and hugged Sanada with a smile on his face. When he let go, Sanada turned to look at him as Yukimura was starting to float away fro him. "Sorry for being late. Finally, I could come and return the favor. No more sighing. Come and raise your head!" And then, he slowly disappeared.

The sky cleared out and it became blue again with clouds floating in the air, and the sky was brightly shining at him. As his senses came back, Sanada stood up and realized that the angel was gone.

I wiped my tears, and smiled.

**~ END ~**


End file.
